Naruto Band Auditions!
by roedoe
Summary: Naruto has a band and it is called the Romin Eaters, So YAY
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Band Auditions!!!!!!

----------------------------------

Naruto has created a band and it is called, "Romin Eaters!" So, YAY

----------------------------------

One day Naruto was playing Halo 2 with Shikamaru, Negi, Choji, Gaara, and Sasuke."Dude, you stink. Are you even trying?!" asked Choji who was in fact beating him. "I am trying, this controller is defected, or something." said Sasuke. "Well, talk about the new band you are thinking of, Naruto. They are sure to have a good laugh at it! "Yeah, just killed you dude." said Naruto. "Band, what band?" asked Neji. "The Romin Eaters!" said Shikamaru, everyone started to laugh as hard as they could. "Dude, that band name is retarded!" said Suigetsu who just got in the house. "I want to be in it." said Choji "Maybe we could actually do something good! Who's with me!" "I am so totally in!" said Karin "I mean if Sasuke is in it." "Yeah sure, maybe we need an ugly girl to back up Choji, and get enough fans." said Sasuke "Pssh, she would probably scare all of Sasuke's fans away!" said Suigetsu "Yeah, you are right and righter than ever." said Shikamaru "Well, why don't we have auditions or something." said Naruto "Yes, those would be good" said Negi.

"Well, what is your name?" asked Naruto checking off a name off the clipboard. "Tiffany!" the girl said

---------------------------------

Well, if you want to hear the rest, next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

New Chapter

Tiffany rose up and started to sing "I am a girl, an ordinary girl..." she sang before Shikamaru interrupted her. "Look, you have great qualities but the thing is, you stink." said Shikamaru "Wow, your mean." said Naruto "Well, that is what happens when you stink" said Choji. Then a paper flew out of Naruto's pocket, and Milk duds read it, Milk duds is a person that is related to Suigetsu"Wow, this is really retarded." said Milk Duds "Let me read it!" said Shikamaru. The song read...

Ohh,

The Fox

The Fox

The fox with socks

You put em' all together when you play with blocks.

"How, artistic Naruto!" said Shikamaru. "Yeah, Milk duds check his pocket for more songs!" said Choji, just then a piece of paper fell from Choji's pocket. "LOL" said Milk Duds "Check this out, read it Suigetsu!" It read...

I am not fat, Hale to the chubby,

Hale to the Chubby

Yeah!

When I eat potato chips I need me some honeys, Some honeys

yo yo yoey, go with the flowey!

"That was funny!" said Naruto "Thanks for taking the heat off me!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, to hear the rest of the songs, next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Another Chapter

"That is not funny you guys." Said Choji. "Hey, I am here to audition!" said this mysterious person. "What is your name." asked Milk duds "My name is Karin!" "OH NO" said everyone. "I am just in disguise" said Karin "Make sure Sasuke does not know that it is me." "OK" said Milk Duds as he saw Sasuke coming in the room "Hey Sasuke look, Karin is in disguise, and she stinks at it." Said Milk Duds "Oh, get out." Said Sasuke "But, But, But" Karin was trying to think up reasons to stay, "I can sing good." Said Karin, she began to sing.

"Feel the Rain on your skin,

no one else can feel it for you,

only you can let it in

No one else

No one else,

Can feel the rain the rain on your skin

No one else can feel it for you

Only you can let it in

No one else

No one Else,

can read the words on your lips."

Sang Karin. "Were you lip singing?" asked Milk Duds. "Alright, she can be in the band." Said Sasuke "Hey who made you the leader?" asked Naruto "ME!" said Sasuke "your lucky I am even in your band at all." "So I am in?!" asked Karin excited "Am I…. TELL ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Fine" said Naruto

----------

Well, hope that you like it please read and review and enjoy!


End file.
